Hello Doctor
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Suikotsu is a doctor at Tokyo Hospital who has never had love. But when a young doctor is transferred to his hospital will love blossom and whats with this voice inside his head. SuiKik AU
1. Doctor Suikotsu

**Please Review**

**Chapter One**

**Doctor Suikotsu**

It was a normal day at the Tokyo city hospital. A tall man with brown hair in a white lab coat walked down the white corridor of the hospital. The clicking of his black shoes could be heard on the tiled floor. He turned and entered a nearby room.

Inside sat a bald headed man in a leather jacket and next to him was a short black haired girl." So Renkotsu, what is it this time," the doctor asked.

" He was in another gang fight with Kouga and got stabbed," the girl answered.

The doctor eyed the bald headed man." Is that true," he asked.

" Hey it wasn't my fault, that damn asshole was taunting me so I answered him," Renkotsu said huffing in the air.

The doctor began to laugh and then wrote a few things down onto his clipboard." I'll send a nurse in soon to patch up that wound," the doctor said.

" Thanks Suikotsu, if theres anyone I can trust to take care of this idiot, its you," the black haired girl thanked.

" Idiot, Yuka why would you say such a thing," Renkotsu said sarcastically.

" Becasue you never listen to me, I told you to stop those damn gang fights, but no you never take my word," Yuka yelled. Suikotsu turned and walked out. He usually tried to avoid the usual fights between to two lovers.

He checked his watch and saw that his shift was over so he decided to pack up and return home to the children. He entered the staff's lobby and opened his locker placing his coat and medical items inside.

He then retrieved a black coat and hat and placed them over his black pants and dress shirt. Suikotsu closed his locker door and behind it revealed a short old man.

" Oh, god Mukotsu I told you not to sneak up on me," Suikotsu said gasping for breath. The old man began to laugh.

" Same old Suikotsu," Mukotsu laughed.

" Any particular reason your here," Suikotsu asked. Mukotsu nodded and handed Suikotsu a slip of paper.

" Thats the transfer form of a new doctor that will be arriving here tomorrow, she will need a skilled doctor to show her around and I suggested you," Mukotsu said.

Suikotsu flipped through the papers." So I take it shes a girl," Suikotsu asked.

" Oh yes and might I add she is pretty beautiful to say the least," Mukotsu said. Suikotsu lifted his head up.

" You think every girl looks beautiful," Suikotsu said smirking. Mukotus just laughed.

" Oh, Bankotsu is outside with your car," Mukotsu said walking away. Suikotsu nodded and decided to read the transfer papers later so he placed them in his breifcase.

He headed down the corridor again and exited the hospital. He walked out and found it raining." Sir over here,'' came a young man's coice. Suikotsu turned his head and saw a young man in a black suit standing under a umbrella.

He had his long black hair braided all the way down his back. He ran over to Suikotsu and placed the umbrella over his head." Bankotus, nice to see you," Suikotsu said.

Bankotsu nodded and lead Suikotsu down the hospital steps to a waiting limo. When Suikotsu was inside, Bankotsu ran to the driver's seat and entered." Where to Mr. Suikotsu," he asked starting the car up.

" Take me home, the children probaly wish to see me," Suikotsu answered. Bankotsu nodded in response and drove away from the hospital.

The long limo pulled up to a set of iron gates which seemed to open when they got there. Bankotsu pulled the limo in and parked it in front of a giant mansion. Suikotsu exited the car now that the rain had stopped and walked up to the front door with Bankotsu.

The two men walked in and fround themselves face to face with another man in a french maid outfit." Welcome home you two," the man said.

" Oh my god," Bankotsu said shielding his eyes from the scene. Suikotsu just began to laugh.

" Jakotsu where did you find that," he asked.

" I found this in the attic, do you think it looks nice on me," Jakotsu said spinning around.

" No, so could you please take it off," Bankotsu said with his hand infront of his eyes.

" Ah come on Bankotsu you don't think I look nice," Jakotsu said.

" Yes thats exactly what I think so please change your embarassing yourself infront of Mr. Suikotsu," Bankotsu yelled.

" He right Jakotsu even though its funny I think this might have some affect on the children," Suikotsu finally said calming down a bit.

" Oh alright I'll change, but I'am keeping this in my closet," Jakotsu said running up the stairs.

" Weird people we have around here, eh Bankotsu," Suikotsu laughed. Bankotsu nodded in agreement. Suikotsu then placed his coat on a nearby coat rack and walked to the foot of the stairs.

" Children I'am home," he called up the stairs. As if on cue about seven kids ranging from one to eleven barreled down the stairs into Suikotsu's waiting arms.

" Doctor Suikotsu your finally home," said a young girl.

" We're so glad you've come back we missed you," said a young boy.

" I'am also gald I'am home, have you been good for Jakotsu," Suikotsu asked.

" Yes sir we were extra good," the young girl answered. Suikotsu smiled at the way his kids acted.

" Thats good, now hurry up to bed, you have school tomorrow," Suikotsu said. The kids let out a few groans but obeyed his command. He gave them all kisses and rushed them upstairs.

He then turned to Bankotsu." I'll be heading to bed too, see you in the morning Bankotsu," Suikotsu said walking up the stairs.

He entered his rather large room and placed his breifcase down on his desk. He then removed the transfer papers and began reading them again. He flipped through the papers untill he came to a picture.

The picture was of a young black haired girl with pale skin." Kikyou, Mukotsu was right you are beautiful," Suikotsu caught himself saying. He then placed the papers down and headed into his bathroom.

He soon walked out in his sleeping clothes and headed towards his bed, but not before walking past a pair of claws mounted on the wall. He soon heard a voice in his head beginning to talk and Suikotsu grabbed his head.

" Not again," he groaned. Soon the voice stopped and Suikotsu wiped the sweat from his head.' Its getting harder to control' Suikotsu thought. He then shook his head and proceeded to bed.

" A nice well deserved sleep will help with my head," he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Please Review**

**Suikotsu fans unite**


	2. New Recruit

**Please Review**

**Chapter Two**

**The New Recruit**

The rays from the morning sun beamed throught the window blinds and landed on Suikotsu's face making him stir. He soon opened his eyes and rolled over to look at the clock, which read 7:33 a.m.

" Almost time for work," he said rubbing his eyes. He threw off his covers and rose from his king sized bed. He then grabbed his blue robe and walked into the bathroom.

Minutes later he exited in his black pants, black dress shirt, and black shoes. He walked down the long flight of stairs which lead him to the entrnce all. He then turned and entered the kitchen.

Inside all seven kids sat at a long bar eating their breakfast as Jakotsu washed and cleaned dishes. Bankotsu sat at a small table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee.

" Good morning sleepy head," Jakotsu said smiling at Suikotsu. Suikotsu returned the smile and grabbed his black coffee mug and poured coffee into it. He then took a seat across from Bankotsu and sipped some of the black liquid down.

" Ah, excellent coffee Jakotsu," Suikotsu said.

" Why thank you, at least someone appreicates it," Jakotsu said eyeing Bankotsu.

" Whatever," Bankotsu said scanning the newspaper and flipping through the pages. Suikotsu began to laugh.

" Doctor Suikotsu do we have to go to school today," asked one of the kids.

" Yes children school is very important for your future, now you all should be getting to the bus stop," Suikotsu smiled. The kids groaned in pain.

" You heard him you little babys, lets go," Jakotsu said pushing the children out. Suikotsu laughed and Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Suikotsu rose from his chair and walked past Bankotsu towards the garage.

" I'll drive myself today Bankotsu, I'll be home by 7:00 tonight," Suikotsu said placing his coat and hat on.

" Okay, see you later Mr. Suikotsu," Bankotsu waved without even looking away from his paper. Suikotsu nodded and entered the garage where about ten cars sat.

" Now which car to take," Suikotsu said scratching his head. Just then a pain entered his head and he fell to one knee dropping his briefcase.

'' Let me out you pussy," came a deep scary voice.

" No I won't yet you takeover again," Suikotsu replied.

" You can't keep me in here forever, I'll break out again and kill those two idiot servants and those seven brats," the voice said laughing and soon disappeared. Suikotsu panted hard and wiped sweat away from his head.

" Its getting harder to control," Suikotsu said standing up. He then shook his head and walked over to his black Corevett. He entered it and started it up.

" Maybe that was the last of him I'll ever hear again," Suikotsu said as he pulled out of the garage and drove through the giant iron gates.

**Tokyo Hospital**

Sukotsu's black shoes clicked on the tiled floor as he made his way down the hall. He walked and all of a sudden bumbed into a rather large man. The sound of clanking metal could be heard and cold steel hit Suikotsu knocking him down.

" Oh I'am sorry sir, please forgive me," Suikotsu apologized.

" Gersh," came a metallic voice. Suikotsu opened his eyes and looked up.

" Ginkotsu, its been a long time," Suikotsu said smiling at another one of his long time friends.

Ginkotsu was a man around 6'7 that wore large green clothes. He had a metal jaw and arm that was lost in a war several years ago and a lost eye covered with a metal patch.

" I'm sorry for bumbing into you ," Suikotsu laughed rubbing his head.

" Gersh, no problem," Ginkotsu replied picking Suikotsu up with his human arm.

" It seems your speech has been getting better, how about your arm and eye," Suikotsu asked.

" Gersh, their fine doctor, thanks for asking, I just came in for a check-up," Ginkotsu replied. Suikotsu smiled and shook Ginkotus's hand.

" Well good day friend, oh and take care of your friend Renkotsu, I don't want to see him in here again," Suikotsu said walking away.

" Gersh, okay," Ginkotus said and walked out of the hospital. Suikotsu smiled as he walked down the hallway and found his office. He entered it, but soon retreated out when he saw a young woman sitting infront of his desk.

" Curse my shy nature," he said wiping sweat from his head. He soon regained his composure and walked in.

" Hello there miss, I'am Doctor Suikotsu how may I help you," Suikotsu asked.

The young woman turned around to reveal Suikotsu to her white pale skin, dark raven hair, and deep brown eyes.

" Ah Doctor Suikotsu, I'am Doctor Kikyo its a pleasure to meet you," she replied getting up and shaking his hand. Suikotsu smiled and signaled for her to sit down as he walked behind his desk.

" Yes Mrs. Kikyo I was informed of your arrival," Suikotsu said.

" You don't have to call me Mrs Doctor Suikotsu, I'am alot younger than you and I'm also not married," Kikyo informed the doctor smiling.

" Of course my mistake, as I was saying I was informed of you being here today by my friend," Suikotsu said.

" Oh do you mean the short peverted old man up front," Kikyo asked. Suikotsu closed his eyes and laughed at her comment.

" Yes that sounds like Mukotsu," Suikotsu laughed. Kikyo let out a small chuckle too.

" Now I'm sure they already briefed you on what is supposed to be done right," Suikotu asked.

" Yes, they said you would be showing me the ropes here and helping me settle in," Kikyo said. Suikotsu smiled and nodded his head.

" Thats right and for now I suggest we go get something for lunch," Suikotsu said getting up.

" What lunch, but doctor what about showing me the routine here," Kikyo asked.

" Oh we'll do that when we get back, as of now I'm on lunch break," Suikotsu said removing his white coat and placing on his black coat.

" Would you care to come with me," he asked Kikyo. Kikyo thought for a moment and then nodded. She stood up showing Suikotsu her perfect curves of her body as she placed her red coat on.

Suikotsu gulped some saliva down and then headed out with his now partner behind him.

**WacDanolads**

Suiktotsu held the door open for Kikyo and allowed her to walk in. They then headed over to a table in the far corner and sat down. Just then their waitress approached them ready to take their order.

The waitress had long black hair and wore the normal resturant uniform." Hello my names Kagome, how may I take your order," the young girl asked.

" I'll have a water and a tossed salad," Kikyo ordered. Kagome wrote it down and turned to Suikotsu.

" I'll take th double cheeseburger with a medium coke," Suikotsu said smiling. Kagome smiled as she wrote down the order and walked back to retrieve it.

" So Kikyo where are you staying while here in Tokyo," Suikotsu asked trying to make conversation.

" Well as of now I haven't found a place yet and even if I did I have no funiture," Kikyo said. Suikotsu looked at her and then thought.

' Surely this woman dosen't expect to sleep outside tonight, I got it' Suikotsu said inside his head.

" Kikyo it would be my honor to invite you to stay with me at my house, I have a guest room thats rarely used that will surely support you," Suikotsu said.

" Thats very nice doctor, but I wouldn't want to be a hassle," Kikyo replied.

" It won't be a hassle it would love for you to stay, I wouldn't want someone like you to sleep in the streets," Suikotsu said. Kikyo smiled as a red blush appeared on her face.

" Okay if you insisit," she finally said. Suikotsu smiled and then turned to his food that was placed infront of him.

**Hours later**

Suikotu drove his corvett home with Kikyo sitting in the passenger seat next to him." So where do you live," Kikyo asked.

" Right here," Suikotsu said pointing to his mansion. Kikyo felt her jaw drop as she looked at the giant house.

" How did you afford a house like this," she asked.

" I made a few good stock investments," he smiled. The black iron gates opened up as his car pulled up and he parked inside the garage.

The two doctors then exited the car and entered the house. Inside Suikotsu inspected the house and saw a light in the lounge on. He then heard several voices and walked towards them with Kikyo behind him.

They walked in and found Bankotsu and the boys playing videogames on a plasma tv and Jakotsu and the girls playing with makeup kits.

" Hello everyone I'am home," Suikotsu said. This caught everyones attention which went directly from Suikotsu to Kikyo.

" Whos the broad," Jakotsu said. Kikyo looked at the man with disgust, but Suikotsu smiled.

" This is Doctor Kikyo, she'll be staying with us for a few days," Suikotsu said. Kikyo bowed to the other housemates and then felt a tug on her leg.

She looked down to see a young girl next to her." Your very beautiful doctor," the girl said. Kikyo smile and went down on one knee.

" And your a very beautiful little girl," Kikyo said making the girl laugh.

" Okay kids I think its time for bed," Jakotsu said ushering some upstairs. Bankotsu walked past Suikotsu carrying two struggling boys up the stairs.

" Good night Mr. Suikotsu," he said. Suikotsu watched them leave and then turned to Kikyo.

" Are all of them yours," she asked.

" Yeah, I seem to have a habit of taking in orphans or kids left at the hospital by their parents," Suikotsu answered.

" And is your one friend," Kikyo asked?

" Yes Jakotsu is gay, now that question round is over how about I show you to your room," Suikotsu said walking up the stairs.

Kikyo nodded and followed up the stairs. Suikotsu led her to a room that was furnished with a tv, bed, bathroom, and chester drawers." I hope its to your liking," Suikotsu said.

" Yes its fine doctor," she replied.

" Please call me Suikotsu, theres clothes in the drawers if you need them, have a nice sleep," Suikotsu said before shutting the door.

Kikyo smiled as he left and walked over to the drawers withdrawing some clothes. She entered the bathroom and started her bath. After she finished cleaning herself, she exited in red shorts and a white top.

She slipped under her covers and closed her eyes shut." What a nice man," she said smiling before going to sleep.

Suikotsu exited his bathroom in his sleep clothes and strecthed his arms. He then looked at the wall opposite him and saw those two evil claws hanging there.

" Take them, kill everyone," came the dark voice. Suikotsu grabbed his head in pain.

" No leave me alone, please," he said pleading.

" Never, not untill you let me out," the voice said.

" I'll never release you again, not what happen last time," Suikotsu said.

" Your just still upset over me killing you parents well get over it you pussy, I know got a new target that young doctor," the voice laughed.

" You stay away from Kikyo," Suikotsu yelled.

" Oh the great Suikotsu finally gets angry, good get angry," the voice said egging Suikotsu on.

Suikotsu dropped to the floor in pain, but soon got up after it stopped.' I can't control it any more, maybe some good sleep will help' Suikotsu thought getting into his bed.

" We'll see, I have a felling I'll be released soon," the evil voice said as Suikotsu fell asleep.

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter the Evil Suikotsu appears.**


	3. Breaking In, Breaking Out

**Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

**Break In, Break Out**

The large mansion stood silently in the night, nothing disturbing it. All of a sudden two dark figures in black crept from the bushes and towards the house.

Kikyo laid silently in her bed when the sound of breaking glass woke her." Whos there," she called and got no answer. Kikyo rose from her bed and walked out of her room.

She looked down the hall and saw the seven children who lived here, peaking out of their rooms. As she exited the room they all ran down to her and clutched onto her legs.

" Lady Kikyo, theres men downstairs," the young girl said. Kikyo nodded and looked down the stairs to see lights on in the lounge and two men talking.

" This place has nothing but crap and antiques," one man said.

" I'll go check upstairs," the second one said. Kikyo stopped frozen as she heard the man's feet walking towards them. As he rounded the corner he looked up and saw the bunch of people.

" Ginta, theres people up here," the man yelled.

" Kill them Hakkaku, we can't have any witnesses," Ginta said back.

Hakkaku smiled and pulled a 9mm pistol out from his coat and pointed it at Kikyo and the children.

" Run children," Kikyo yelled. Hakkaku pulled the trigger and the gun blasted.

Suikotsu slipped out of his bed upon hearing the breaking of glass. He slipped on his blue robe and made his way to the door. As he reached it he heard a gunshot and then screaming children.

Suikotsu stepped back holding his head in pain." No not now," he said. Visions of death and killing entered his head.

Then he stopped and his hair spiked up. He then stood up revealing his face to have green marking on it and a wicked smile. He then turned and spotted the claws on the wall.

Kikyo dodged the first bullet and pushed the children away down the hall. A second bullet then came and grazed Kikyo's cheek. She dropped to the ground in fear and watched as Hakkaku walked up the stairs towards her.

" I've always wanted to kill such a beautiful woman such as you," he laughed. He reached the top of the stairs and stood over Kikyo pointing his pistol down.

" Heres goodbye," he said. He aimed and placed his finger on the trigger. Kikyo closed her eyes ready for death, but instead got the sound of a painful scream.

She then felt liquid hit her face and she opened her eyes to see crimson red all over her. She then looked up and saw a pair of metal claws through Hakkaku's chest.

She then watched as Hakkaku was picked up from behind and tossed over the side railing and Kikyo then heard the thud and breaking of bones. Kikyo looked up to see Suikotsu, but he looked different.

" Hakkaku whats wrong," Ginta yelled walking into the stair well. He then spotted Hakkaku's lifeless body and then looked up to see Suikotsu.

" Damn," Ginta said. He drew a small switch blade and charged up the stairs towards Suikotsu. When he got up there he swung.

Suikotsu ducked under it and then brought his claws up slicing Ginta's chest upward. Blood spilled out and Ginta stepped back holding his chest.

Suikotsu then lunged foward and drove his claws into Ginta's neck. Ginta gurgled up blood and then his body went limp. Suikotsu pulled his claw out, blood staining them.

Kikyo watched in horror as the once kind doctor, stood in front of her in blood drenched claws. She stood up and walked towards him.

" Doctor Suikotsu,'' she said reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. Suikotsu quickly turned around and tackled Kikyo hard in the stomach and pushed her down the stairs.

Kikyo screamed as she fell and on insticnt grabbed Suikotsu's foot dragging him with her. The two bodies fell to the floor below.

Downstairs Bankotsu peaked his head around a corner carrying a butchers knife with him. Jakotsu then followed holding onto a frying pan.

" Bankotsu do you think we can take on buglars with only these," Jakotsu asked.

" Hey no one told you to grab a weak frying pan," Bankotsu said back. The two walked down a hall and stopped when they held the sound of something falling. The two ran and rounded a corner.

On the other side they found Suikotsu on top of Kikyo. One of his hands was wrapped around her neck choking her, while the other held a claw that was inching towards her neck.

Bankotsu ran foward and kicked Suikotsu off Kikyo.

" Mr. Suikotsu what is wrong with you," Bankotsu yelled. Suikotsu stood up and lunged foward slicing Bankotsu in the shoulder making him fall back next to Kikyo.

" Theres nothing wrong with me, I feel perfect," Suikotsu laughed.

" Who are you, your not Doctor Suikotsu," Kikyo yelled.

" That damn doctor has been holding me back for to long, now I'am back and ready to kill," Suikotsu yelled. He raised his claws up and was about to strike when, WHAM.

The loud sound of a frying pan hitting his head was heard. Suikotsu fell foward and Jakotsu stood behind him holding a dented pan.

" My frying pan is not weak, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said.

**Minutes Later**

The mansion was lit up as cops inspected the area and carried the two dead bodies out.

" So the owner of the ouse killed the two men," asked a young black haired woman in a police uniform.

" Yes Officer Sango, Mr. Suikotsu killed the men, he was only protecting us and his children," Bankotsu said. Sango nodded and wrote down a few things. She then surveyed the area.

" The why is he knocked out right now,'' she asked.

" He fainted after everything was over," Jakotsu said. Sango wrote on her pad again and then closed it.

" Okay thank you, the city will pay anything broken, for now I suggest you let the doctor sleep," Sango said.

" Yes thats a good idea, thank you officer," Bankotsu said. Sango bowed and walked away, as did the rest of the police. Bankotsu and Jakotsu turned to Kikyo who was on the couch with Suikotu's head in her lap.

" Jakotsu go and put the kids to sleep," Bankotsu said. Jakotsu nodded and headed up stairs. Bankotsu walked over to Kikyo, walking past the blood stained floor.

' I'am glad that the police took those damn claws at least,' Bankotsu thought to himself.

" Hows he doing," Bankotsu asked Kikyo.

" Hes fine now,just resting," she answered. Bankotsu sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair.

" Mr. Bankotsu can I ask you if Mr. Suikotsu has ever acted like that before," Kikyo asked. Bankotsu shook his head.

" Hes never done that before, for the past three years I've worked for him, the man is a saint," Bankotsu said. Kikyo nodded and looked down at Suikotsu.

' I think I know whats wrong' she thought.

**Morning**

Suikotsu opened his eyes and sat up, pain instantly hitting his head. He looked up and saw bandages wrapped around his head." What happen last night," he said.

He then looked around and saw Bankotsu in a nearby chair napping and Kikyo next to him resting." Why I'am I down here," he said.

Kikyo stirred for a moment and then opened her eyes. She looked and saw Suikotsu back to normal." Oh Suikotsu your awake," she said.

" Yes, but why are we in here," Suikotsu asked. Bankotsu stirred and then also woke up.

" Ah good morning everyone," he yawned. He looked and saw Suikotsu sitting up.

" Mr. Suikotsu your awake," he said.

" Yes I know that, but why I'am I down here," he asked again.

" Don't you remember, last night..," Bankotus said but was cut off by Kikyo.

" You couldn't sleep so I brought you down here and you fell fast asleep, Bankotsu came in later and also stayed," Kikyo said. Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu who nodded and he smiled.

" Well that was nice of you Miss Kikyo, but what happen to my head," Suikotsu said pointing to his bandages.

" You fell down the stairs while going down," Bankotsu said. Suikotsu laughed.

'' Boy I feel so stupid," he laughed. He then rose up.

" How about some breakfast," Suikotsu said walking into the kitchen. Kikyo watched him leave, Bankotsu walked over and sat next to Kikyo.

" Why didn't you tell him what happen last night," Bankotsu asked,

" Cause he dosen't remember, Bankotsu your boss has a case of Schizophrenia, he has two personalitiys in one body," Kikyo said.

" He has the type where the dominant side has all memories which would be the one from last night, and that the weaker side has only memories of what is does which is the Suikotsu we all know," Kikyo explained.

" Don't you think we should tell him,' Bankotsu asked.

" It would probaly be best not to, we don't want him panicking, just try to keep him away from violent situations, thats what probaly triggers his tranformation," Kikyo informed.

" Okay, I'll go tell Jakotsu," Bankotsu said running up stairs.

Kikyo turned and watched as Suikotsu happily cooked breakfast.' Two Faced Suikotsu,' she thought. She then heard th smoke detector going off and looked at the kitchen and smiled.

" Let me help you Suikotsu," she called walking into the kitchen.

**Please Review**

**There you go, evil suikotsu has finally appeared and don;t worry he'll be back!**


End file.
